Moments in the Woods
by notesofwimsey
Summary: Anything can happen in the woods. A series of 100 word drabbles about the CSI:NY characters. POSSIBLE SPOILERS for up to "Hostage".
1. Chapter 1: Into the Woods

_Disclaimer: The characters and the show CSI:NY are the intellectual property of their creators and CBS TV. Kind of sorry about that at the moment, actually!_

_A/N: This may be a series of 100 word drabbles about various characters. Or this may be a one-shot._

_**Cinderella's Prince: "I was raised to be charming, not sincere" **_

_**Into the Woods – Stephen Sondheim **_

**Moments in the Woods**

She stared out over the city, shivering in air too cold for spring. When she heard the footsteps behind her she tensed, relaxing only when she heard his voice.

"Lindsay."

She did not turn. "He slept with her. With Rikki Sandoval."

An intake of breath. "How do you know?"

"He told me." Half-defiantly, half-resentfully, his face averted, hands clenched.

"Linds …"

"He went riding to her rescue. Swept in. Saved her. Got his reward. Sound familiar?" Bitterness would be better. She just sounded … frozen. "I guess heroes don't do happily-ever-after."

He took her hand. "But this isn't the end."


	2. Chapter 2: I Wish

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York._

_A/N: I have written more: 100 words each, featuring a different character in each drabble. Time frame is roughly after "Right Next Door"._

" I Wish"

The picture on his wall showed the family home, two boys in battle, worried mother looking on, grinning father egging him on.

She'd never had that.

No matter how much he sometimes regretted being a Flack, at heart he had always known who he was and where he belonged.

She had worked so hard to make a place for herself, to grow the roots life had ripped up for her time and time again.

Orphanage. Foster homes. The apartment destroyed by violence. The one destroyed by fire.

And he wished fiercely that she would let him be home for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Different in the Woods

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS, and the writers of CSI: New York._

_A/N: I am trying to get the 8 drabbles up before the next episode airs. 100 words each._

* * *

"Different in the Woods"

He'd sat on the sidelines his whole life, waiting – eager, afraid – for someone to notice him.

He'd hidden when he could, ducked when he had to, stood when there was no choice, and taken his medicine like a man.

Loyalty to friends was hard-won; trust an on-going battle. He had found a family in the lab.

Now he was caught: her pain, his pain, ripping at him.

Danny had saved him, held him up, given him a chance to recover his self-respect.

Lindsay had offered him her sweet open smile and teasing friendship.

His heart was tearing between them.


	4. Chapter 4: Never Stray

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York._

_A/N: I apologize for posting these so quickly - I want to get all 8 up before Wednesday's ep. At least they shouldn't take you long to read! Thanks to all who have reviewed or read the story so far._

* * *

"Never Stray"

She could still smell the smoke in her hair, in her skin. In spite of showers, baths, soap, the smell lingered just over her shoulder, catching her in the throat every time she turned her head.

Two children returned to their families. Two families completed.

So many families with their homes destroyed.

Stella couldn't get her balance. Jason – Austin – had deliberately set the fire that had thrown people into the streets, and in doing so, had saved both Bailey and himself.

Every time she turned her head, she smelled the smoke.

Sometimes she smiled. And sometimes she wept.


	5. Chapter 5: Just a Moment in the Woods

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS, and the writers of CSI:New York._

_A/N: The hardest one of all._

* * *

**"This was Just a Moment in the Woods"**

_"I've fallen in love with you and I have to figure out how to let that go."  
_  
Her words rang over and over in his head.

_"... spending some time together, dinner, a few drinks, some laughs."_

His words.

Wasn't that all it had been? Wasn't that all he had promised? When had he said this was forever?

Why should he feel guilty for seeking out comfort?

Somehow all he could see was Lindsay's face. All he could hear was Lindsay's voice.

But he knocked on Rikki's door. And when she pulled him inside, he buried his pain in her body.


	6. Chapter 6: And Out of the Woods

_Disclaimer: The characters and the show CSI:NY are the intellectual property of their creators and CBS TV._

_A/N: Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing, and playing along with the "Guess the Character"! The first person who gets this one gets a prize (their very own 100 word drabble on any topic)._

**"And Out of the Woods"**

She wanted him. And she'd made sure he figured it out.

It wasn't hard.

And she'd got him.

Mostly.

But when they were together, joking over Irish coffee, sitting on a stakeout, teasing each other over the stacks of paperwork, she could feel it.

Not coldness. He was all warmth, all affection. He complimented her and talked to her and told her about his day.

And when he kissed her, her heart melted. She knew, when they made it to bed, her very bones would melt.

But whenever Stella Bonasera walked into the room, she might as well be invisible.


	7. Chapter 7: Know What You Want?

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York._

_A/N: Congratulations to Shannon G for figuring out the last story was about Angell first - I was blown away by the responses (and the speed - she won by seconds!). This one might be harder. Anyone who got the right answer, send me a moment you'd like to see and I'll try to come up with 100 words.  
_

* * *

**"How can you know what you want?"**

He had gone looking for her. For days he had felt the pain growing in her.

She had been happy with Danny. Her happiness mattered to him.

But this day he could feel her hurting through three floors and fire-proof doors. It drew him up the stairs to find her on the roof.

She dropped her words: hailstones of hurt. He swallowed his anger: fierce and hot.

He closed his mouth on defending a friend's pain.

Dark eyes compassionate, hand clasped tight, he stood her friend.

He wondered if she would ever be ready to hear him ask for more.


	8. Chapter 8: No, It's Your Fault!

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS, and the writers of CSI:New York._

_A/N: Final one, as originally planned. Thank you for all the answers, questions, comments, and reviews. _

_I love to hear from all of you so much that if you review this chapter you can request your own 100 word 'moment in the woods' for whatever characters/ships/pairings you wish. Three have already been requested and written and will be posted soon - want to see how long we can keep this going?  
_

* * *

**"No, It's Your Fault"**

This was his city. He may share it with a couple million people, but it was in his blood.

This was his lab. He may share it with other detectives and a political administration, but it was his heart's work.

His team had been put together with paste and prayer. He'd been warned: against trusting the NYPD's glam-girl, trusting the player with the mob ties. Against hiring hicks from Bozeman and Phoenix. Against putting a coroner into the field.

He had proved all the nay-sayers wrong. Until now. Until now, when it mattered.

This time, they may be right.


	9. Chapter 9: What I Want Most of All

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York._

_A/N: For ShannonG – "something happy" as requested, as a prize for being the first in a challenge, and as a pre-emptive strike in case this evening's episode is not happy._

_The request-line is still open!_

* * *

"What I want most of all-"

Reed sat down, eyes shining and hands red from clapping. A grin split his face as he turned to Mac, saying hoarsely, "For an old guy, that actor can rock it pretty good!"

Mac grinned, "I'm sure he'd appreciate the endorsement, kid." And added casually, "So, you want to go meet the band?"

Blue eyes stretched wide, "You kidding me? Think he'd give me an interview?"

"You knock off the 'old' comments, he might."

He watched the kid go. He missed Claire, God knew; she had left a hole in his life.

Reed went a long way towards filling it.__


	10. Chapter 10: So Many Worth Exploring

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS, and the writers of CSI:New York._

_A/N: The request line remains open: I have several new 100s written, but am open to more. Got a moment? Pass it on (except for those of you who have to write your own - you know who you are!) _

_For mabelreid – a new 'ship_

* * *

**"So many worth exploring"**

An amused Stella watched through the glass. Adam was bopping to music in his head while he waited for results. She knew if he realized he was being watched, he would flush up a fiery red.

If he knew she was the one who saw him, he would trip over his own tongue for hours.

When he thought no one would notice, he watched her, eyes wide with a kind of helpless admiration. If she spoke to him kindly, she could see something unnamed swim through his eyes.

She had to admit, it was nice to be so uncomplicatedly adored._  
__  
_


	11. Chapter 11: I Seem Mysterious

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York._

_A/N: For those of you that like to guess, here's an easy one.  
_

* * *

_For lilymoonlight – a mysterious one_

**"I seem mysterious"  
**

His wife said he didn't listen. When he repeated word for word what she had said, she would roll her eyes, and say, "So, I married a voice-activated tape recorder."

His daughters smiled fondly and talked right over his head, as if he were a child, their eyes full of amused indulgence.

His co-workers listened to his off-beat stories with a sort of stunned amazement, their eyes showing blank when he began to riff on any topic which came to mind.

But his cases, his bodies, his people. He listened to them. He heard them. Their eyes told him stories.


	12. Chapter 12: No One is Alone

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS, and the writers of CSI:New York._

_A/N: To all who played along last fic - you were right. It was Dr.Sid Hammerback, magician in the morgue. No guesses this time - maybe next!__ Still taking requests, though.  
_

_For pinkyzq – a moment of sisterhood  
_

* * *

**No One is Alone**

"Lindsay? Do you have those results? Lindsay?"

"Oh. Sorry, Stel. No. Uh – not yet." Hand brushes over cheek, glisten of tears.

"Linds? You okay?"

"I will be. I promise." Swift shaken smile, determined chin.

Warm arms slide around suddenly shaking shoulders, soft whisper, "Anything I can do? Anything you need?"

A strangled chuckle, "How about a do-over?" A deep breath and sad admission, "I knew better. Never date a co-worker …"

_Danny._ "What did he do?"

A shrug, a murmur, "It doesn't matter."

Stella pulls her closer. "Okay. Okay, honey. It doesn't matter. I'm right here. I'm with you."  
_  
_


	13. Chapter 13: Shouldn'ts and Shoulds

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York._

_A/N: As always, thanks to those who have reviewed, and to all of those who are just reading along. The request line is pretty full, but if you come up with a obvious gap, let me know. I have about 11 more written.  
_

_For NC 17 – Fiesta on the Lido deck!_

* * *

**Shouldn'ts and Shoulds  
**

"So? Your mind blown yet?" She capped his quip with a grin, and he smirked back and gestured her to go ahead, licking chocolate off his thumb.

Then he gave his head a quick shake. He knew better.

They joked. And they teased. And sometimes there was a hint of something else there. And sometimes, in the middle of the night in his bed when he had been on shift too many hours in a row, he allowed himself to wonder what it might be like. And to wonder if she had ever wondered what it might be like.

Sometimes.


	14. Chapter 14: Placing the Blame

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS, and the writers of CSI:New York._

_A/N: Thanks so much to all the people who have been reading and reviewing. I appreciate all the response.__  
_

_For ThnksFrThMmrs87 – a shoulder to cry on_

* * *

**Placing the blame**

"Man, where is your head tonight?" Flack took one shot, then another, then cleared the table. Again.

Danny emptied his glass. Again. "Sorry – got things on my mind."

"I can see that. You need to move on, Dan. If you don't let go, you're going to crash and burn."

Flack tried to avoid the strained face, but heard the muttered, "Too late."

He stood up, this time staring straight into Danny's eyes. "What did you do, Messer?"

"I fucked up. Good. And I don't know what to do next."

Flack bent over the table again, saying shortly, "Make it right."

* * *

_A/N:__ Ooops, maybe not so much a shoulder! More a boot up the --  
_


	15. Chapter 15: To Something You Lose

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York._

__

_A/N: I can't stop writing these - it's like eating peanuts! Thanks to those who are still along for the ride!_

_For Yemam2422 – the confrontation the show refused to show_

* * *

**To something you lose**

He had tried. Tried to talk to her.

Twice.

Then he had avoided her for a day or two. Which was easy, because she didn't seem to want to be found.

When he did find her, he blurted it out without any plan, just baldly, harshly, "I slept with Rikki." Hands clenched. Voice chilled.

He had seen people die. Had held people in his arms as the light went out.

This was worse.

This time, he pulled the trigger.

She didn't ask any questions. Simply turned around and walked out of the room.

Left him with blood on his hands.


	16. Chapter 16: People Make Mistakes

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS, and the writers of CSI:New York._

_A/N: All the comments and hits are much appreciated! I hope you keep enjoying the next few drabbles._

_For Flynn – a moment for Danny and Lindsay: 'They were first and always will be'  
_

* * *

**People make mistakes**

__

"I want you to trust me again."

"No. I can't."

"Let me fix this. Let me make it right."

"No. You can't."

"You have to believe, I never meant …"

"That's the trouble." A weary interruption. "You never mean … anything. Or else ... everything. When you say it."

He hung his head. "I'm so sorry."

She shrugged. She believed him. It just didn't matter.

"What now?" Still hopeful – confident he could fix this.

"There's no _now_. We work. We just do our work."

He stared at her hollowly. "It's not enough."

She sighed. "It's all I have. For now."_  
_


	17. Chapter 17: Things Will Come Out Right

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS, and the writers of CSI:New York._

_A/N: Here's another request - thanks for the response!  
_

_For Tipping Point – a comfort tale  
_

* * *

**Things will come out right now**

"You aren't seriously telling me to forgive him?" One eyebrow raised in banked anger.

"No. Nothing like that, Linds. It's just …" hands flailed uselessly, "He's really hurting."

She stopped in her tracks, biting back the scream. Once she thought she could, she said calmly, "He should find someone to make that better, then."

Flack sighed in quick frustration. He should never have got in the middle of this. It was Danny's shit to clean up.

The look in her eyes was enough to make him try again. "If you need anything… Call me first."

Her smile flowed through him.


	18. Chapter 18: But It isn't My Fault

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York._

_A/N: I couldn't resist this one! Thanks DTD, for the idea!_

_For daytimedrama: Hurricane Stella hits Danny  
_

* * *

**But it isn't my fault**

"What the hell's your problem, Bonasera?" He glared at her over the load of paperwork dumped on his desk.

"My problem? Oh, you do not want to go there, Messer. You really don't."

He quailed at the blood in her eye, dropping his gaze.

"You are on desk duty until Mac decides what to do about your flagrant lack of respect for the most basic of regulations." She leaned over his desk threateningly. "But you are on my shit list until you grow a brain somewhere other than between your legs."

She stalked to the door. "Which probably means forever."  
_  
_


	19. Chapter 19: None Would Run from Us

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS, and the writers of CSI:New York._

_A/N: To all the people who have written me PMs in the past few days, I am sorry. I totally suck for not writing back - usually I pride myself on answering everyone as soon as possible. Life has just taken a few quick unexpected detours - mostly good news, but just all at once. I promise to catch up!_

_Thank you for all the responses - evidently Stella on a rant is a favourite! Who'd 'a thought?_

_For ImaSupernaturalCSI: a favourite quote_

* * *

**None would Run from Us**

He thought the pain too great to bear, so he sought to lose it in the only person he shared it with.

Trouble shared, he discovered, is trouble doubled.

The pain he had tried to lose was nothing compared to the pain now he had lost everything.

He had never expected to be in this position.

To want what he couldn't have. To throw away what he had had.

To lose everything he had worked for.

He had stood by her when she needed him. Somehow, without thinking about it, he had expected her to do the same for him.


	20. Chapter 20: Running Away Let's Do It

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York._

_A/N: Back home for a couple of days - will try to catch up before leaving again!  
_

_For Illustrious Blue: another moment between friends_

* * *

**Running away – let's do it  
**

"Comin' for a drink?"

"Nah. Thanks, man. Just heading home."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Home. As in alone." Defensively, in reaction to a raised eyebrow.

He came all the way into the office, and sat heavily in the chair she usually sat in. "Look, I know it's been rough. And I know we haven't all been …" He squirmed uncomfortably.

"You were right." Husky voice, just above a whisper. "I never meant to do this. Hurt her. Screw up. But there's no way to fix it."

"You sure?"

Head dropped, slow sigh. "She's made it clear. Pretty sure."

_  
_


	21. Chapter 21: A Baker for Bread

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York._

_A/N: A few requests left to fulfill. Who is thinking about whom?  
_

_For Marialisa: when the choice can no longer be made_

* * *

**A Baker for Bread**

Competent brown hands, strong and sure, moved over the cooling body in the centre of the room. Briefly, she wondered what they would feel like against heated skin, what colour dark serene eyes would turn in desire's light.

She knew his nature was to heal, to put right what was wrong. She wondered if he was capable of doing the wrong thing for the right reasons, capable of letting passion over-ride his good sense.

She turned away with a sigh. Comfort may be enough for a night, but she deserved more for a lifetime.

He deserved more for a lifetime.


	22. Chapter 22: I Hate to Leave

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York._

_A/N: Thank you as always to the people reading and reviewing the story. This moment has been brought to you by NC17 Life, who wanted a look back at Season 3. Who is it about?_

* * *

**I hate to leave  
**

"You could stay."

"You could come back."

The words hung, mid-Atlantic, between them. Words that could never be spoken. Words that swelled and filled the distance between them, pushing them further and further apart.

"You could work here."

"You have work here."

The words pulsed under every conversation, every email, every letter meticulously written, addressed, stamped, and dropped into a mailbox, to land with portentous weight.

"I miss you."

"I want you."

The words seeped through the night, stretching across the ocean that separated them, across the worlds separating them, soaking into the very air they breathed.

"Come back."

"Stay."


	23. Chapter 23: My Side

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS, and the writers of CSI:New York._

_A/N: Sorry for posting again so soon - I wrote this "moment" weeks ago, then decided to post the actual requests first. But now I can't resist putting this one up - it mirrors tonight's episode pretty closely, I think. No prize for guessing this one! _

* * *

**My Side**

I told him I loved him.

He couldn't even look at me.

I knew then. I knew, but could not admit it.

When he told me, I felt a burning cold drive through my body. I thought I would never take a full breath again.

I told him we should just do our jobs.

Then I screwed up on the job. In front of the inspector.

I will not lose my job over him.

I will not lose my dignity over him.

I will not lose any more sleep, or any more tears, over him.

I will be myself again.__


	24. Chapter 24: It's a Dangerous Endeavour

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York._

_A/N: Thank you as always to everyone reading and reviewing the story. I always love to hear from people.  
_

_For prplrayne: a nervous, fidgety scene between whom?  
_

* * *

**  
It's a dangerous endeavor  
**

**  
**"Don't you have the results, yet?" Anger simmering.

"Sorry… yeah. I had the results, but I had to do them again. I did the tests right, I know I did, but then they didn't really make sense, so I tried them again and this time they were different, so then I had to do it again…"

"Breathe. Just tell me what the tests said." Quick impatient movements quivered menace through the air.

Sudden resolve against the reflex fear. "Come back when I know."

Wary eyes watched the enemy deflate into a worn and beaten friend.

"You need sleep."

"Need something, anyway."


	25. Chapter 25: The Harder to Get

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS, and the writers of CSI:New York._

_A/N: Okay - one thing I really liked about the last ep (yes, yes - aside from the flash from Flack, wenches!) was Lindsay being strong. So naturally, that leads to this ...  
_

* * *

**The harder to get,  the better to have**

He's had sex with more than one woman at once.

He's had sex with one woman, wanting another, just because one was available and the other wasn't.

He's had sex in alleyways, in clubs, in strangers' apartments, in cars, under the bleachers at a game, in the dugout, on a team bus.

Sex is a game, a narcotic, a diversion, a passing moment, an anesthetic, a physical release.

She made him see it could be more.

When she hung up on him – _"I gotta go"_ – she made it clear. More wasn't enough for her.

It had to be all.


	26. Chapter 26: Stuck in a stew

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York._

_A/N: Thanks to all the people still reading and reviewing. Requests are still answered, if I can think of a scene!_

_for Veronica10 - a moment of indecision _

* * *

**Stuck…in a stew**

_"I should never have got involved with somebody I work with…."_

The sweet smile of protective distance burned, holding him – holding everyone who cared about her – at arm's length.

She would let him come no closer, he knew, would deny even that moment of weakness, would agonize over the mistake, the reprimand from her superior.

And he really had just wanted to make sure she was okay, recognizing the brittle way she held herself – her walls were never quite as solidly built as she thought they were.

Now she was stuck, unable to move.

And so was he.


	27. Chapter 27: Memories for Sharing

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York._

_A/N: Thanks as always to my reviewers and readers - I appreciate all the comments and questions and responses. The last scene was from episode Like Water for Murder. __So is this one_.

* * *

**Memories for storing **

_Never get involved with a co-worker._

He had never told Claire about Quinn.

_Some memories are better forgotten._

He had never found a way. A time. He had simply loved her more fiercely for having forgotten her a moment.

He wondered now if she had known. Had smelled Quinn's perfume on his shirt. Had tasted Quinn's lipstick on his mouth when he kissed her goodbye that morning, after pulling a double shift and stumbling in the front door just as she was leaving for work.

A moment's lapse. A reaching out that should not have happened.

A lifetime of regret.


	28. Chapter 28: No Knot Unties Itself

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS and the writers of CSI: New York._

__

_A/N: Thanks as always to my readers, requesters, and reviewers. I think this project is just about wrapped up - maybe two more to go (because I have this weird thing about numbers of chapters!). This chapter is set after episode "Right Next Door". _

_for mabelreid: two friends - who are they? _

* * *

**No knot unties itself**

"So what are you worried about? We passed the inspection."

"I'm just not sure why."

"You don't trust the inspector?"

Snort of laughter, "I know the inspector."

Silence, broken by soft beeping in the lab.

"Everyone okay?"

"You tell me. Do they seem okay?"

Fire. Death. Deception. Partnerships under a strain. Loyalties pulling against each other.

Quick sigh, shaking head. "Even the boss can't stop people from screwing up. People are less complicated on the table. Just a jigsaw puzzle waiting to be solved."

Sardonic glance. "You telling me you miss it?"

Flashing grin. "Sometimes. But I don't regret it."


	29. Chapter 29: Were They Worthless Beans?

_Disclaimer: The characters and the show CSI:NY are the intellectual property of their creators and CBS TV._

_A/N: Thanks as always to those reading and reviewing. I appreciate the comments._

_for Veronica10: Were they worthless beans? Were they oversold? Whose fault is it really?_

_**Were they Worthless Beans? **_

A lonely rain-soaked conversation ends with the decisive snap of a phone breaking a connection she could no longer trust.

Days of working side by side. Nights of restless wandering from room to room, staring out of windows, refusing to answer the phone, ignoring the pinging of IM.

Notes dropped in her locker: _Forgive me.__Talk to me.__Love me_.

Smiles that do not reach her eyes; laughter that echoes hollowly.

She just does her job. But it is not enough, and she does not know how to break out of the place she is in.

Lost in the woods.


	30. Chapter 30: And She's Just out of Reach

___Disclaimer: All characters belong to Bruckheimer, CBS, and the writers of CSI:New York._

_A/N: Final scene, everyone. Thank you all for following along on my journey through the woods - I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a note on your way out! _

**And she's just out of reach **

Through the glass, he observed the young detective working, pale skin highlighted by dark marks under his eyes, face drawn, mouth firmly set against any intrusion.

Turning, he could see her in another room, through another glass wall, mouth and eyes carefully painted to cover the saddened droop of curved lips, the dulled stare into space when she thought no one was looking.

He couldn't order them to talk. He couldn't make them face each other. He couldn't force them to reach across the gulf between them.

He couldn't fix this for them.

_And it's time to leave the woods._

__


End file.
